Mickey Mouse (Composite)
Character Synopsis Mickey Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character and the mascot of The Walt Disney Company. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey is one of the world's most recognizable characters. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C to 4-A Verse: Disney Name: Mickey Mouse Gender: Male Age: 89 Classification: Mouse Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Magic, Wizardry, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (Can master boxing), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can leave the cartoon and mess with the screen/frames of animation), Hammerspace (Can pull objects out of nowhere), Reality Warping (Both with and without the Sorcerer's Hat), Time Manipulation/Stop (Via Stopza), Spatial Manipulation, Immortality and Non-Corporeal (Types 2 and 8; Lost his heart and doesn't need it to live which somewhat function as a soul. Capable of detaching his ears. Remains alive and unforgotten as long as people love and remember him), Regeneration (High-Mid; Regenerated after being reduced to mince meat), Elasticity (Can extend/stretch his tail to use as a rope or lasso), Duplication/Body Control, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can make enemies float via Fairy Sketch), Can delete and create beings and can bypass durability via paintbrush, Paint Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (Can melt opponents via Thinner), Morality Manipulation (Can turn enemies into allies via Paint), Ground pound (aka. air assault), Summoning (Can summon miniature versions of Donald, Pluto, Oswald, and Goofy to help him fight. Can summon magic brooms and the Great Armor when combining its five pieces), Broadway Force, Life Manipulation (Gave life to a broom), Light Manipulation (As King Mickey and via flare gun), Has the power of the Force (Regeneration (Mid-Low, in the form of force-healing), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Force Push, Force Speed, Force Sight, Mind Trick, Precognition, Force Light, Resistance to Mind Manipulation), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, lightning, wind, water, ice, etc.), Wish Granting, Biological Manipulation and Power Nullification (Comes from volume 2 of Wizards of Mickey), Acausality (Was unaffected by time travel in a one-off comic), Astral Projection (Shown here), Limited Dream Manipulation, Telepathy (Has shown he is capable of communicating with other people via dreams), Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Via Water/Blizzard techniques in Kingdom Hearts), Attack Reflection (Can momentarily summon a spherical shield of light around himself via Reflega, fending off enemy attacks), Magnetism Manipulation (Can create a vortex of magnetic force that draws in enemies via Magnega, dealing continuous damage), Explosion Manipulation (Shown here), Weather Manipulation (Used a crystal to change the weather and created a storm in the page 9), Status Effect Inducement (Can make opponents blind via Blackout), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of paralyzing someone), Fear Manipulation (via Terror), Statistics Amplification (Shown here), Sealing (Via some kind of gun), Creation, Size Manipulation (Shrinked Donald), Petrification (Via petrification beam), Telekinesis (Stopped a bottle), Transmutation (Turned a crab into a balloon), Immersion (Can enter books/novels and interact with characters that exist in them), BFR (Sent Ugrun to the Land of Dreams), Sound Wave Nullification (Can nullify the dragon's roar via the King's Glove), Resistance to Acid/Morality Manipulation (Is unaffected by Thinner and Paint), Dream Manipulation (Resisted the Evil Queen/Witch from snow while trying to take over his mind from within his dreams) and Memory Manipulation (Managed to fight off memory-stealing powers of "Forgive Me Rats" and over-powered them through sheer willpower in X-Mickey issue 4), The following abilities are only possible with access to the Electro-Box: Physics Manipulation (Can make a river flow uphill), Size Manipulation (Made one Bacterium as big as Mickey itself), Time Travel/Teleportation (Brought colonials, Indians and Mickey's great-great-great-grandfather into Mickey's bedroom), Life Manipulation (Brought Goofy's plant to life), Illusion Creation (Made Clarabelle look beautiful), Existence Erasure (Erased hay and an officer's clothes), Matter Manipulation (Brought back an erased wall and turned Mickey's house into the White House), Hair Manipulation (Gave Mickey a beard) and Telepathy (Could see Pluto's thoughts) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Is comparable to, and possibly superior to, Sora. Helped Aqua defeat Ventus-Vanitas while the latter wielded the complete χ-Blade) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is on par with Sora and Riku) Lifting Ability: Class M Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Mutli-Solar System Level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range (A couple meters) in regular melee, Planetary with magic and the Force Intelligence: Very high (He is a true Keyblade master, a Jedi master and a proficient king) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Keyblade, Paintbrush, Golf club, Lightsaber, Electro-Box, The Great Armor, The Sorcerer's Hat, etc Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Category:Toonforcers Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 4 Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Elastic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acid Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Summoners Category:Broadway Force Category:Life Users Category:Light Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Astral Projectors Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Paralisis Inducement Users Category:Fear Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Sealers Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Hair Manipulators